


Forgive me, that I love you

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666





	Forgive me, that I love you

It was an hour before her Wedding, when Wmma found a letter at her door... she took it and locked herself in the bathroom, where she was safe, and alone...

 

 

 

„Emma...

 

when we met us for the first time, you brought me back my son... well, your son...

That was the moment, I fall for you... I looked you in the eyes, and lost myself. I lost myself in your eyes.

I lost myself in you....

 

And than you entered my house, for the first time, and I really did like what I saw...

 

I don‘t understand it, Emma, but I fell in Love with you in that moment.

 

I knew... and still know, that it was and that it still is one-sided.

I was... and I am attracted to you, but you don‘t care.

You just don‘t see it. Maybe because you‘re straight...

 

Maybe I‘m pathetic, to fell in love with a hetorosexual woman, but how many times did I tried to offer you a drink?! You don‘t even know about it....

 

When I learned something from my evil half, than that Love doesn‘t have a chance in my life...

 

But why him, Emma? He is a prat.... he‘s a pirate... they can‘t be faithfull...

But it‘s you decition. Like it is your decition to run away. Again. You always run away. Did you think I didn‘t saw how you looked at me in the beginning??!

But okay... go and marry him. That prat. Go and lie to yourself. Go and run away...

 

Yes, maybe I condemning you now for everything, but what else can I do?!

I tried everything...

I tried to hate you.

I tried to kick you out of this town.

I tried to sleep with men, only to forget you, but I can‘t...

I can‘t hate you....

I can‘t stop thinking of you...

 

Damn Emma, I love you! I love you so much... I love you, and you never will.

You will marry that pirate and than I will be gone.

I can‘t handle it anymore....

I‘ll take your way, and I‘ll run away, after your wedding....

You will never see me again....

 

 

But... before I‘ll be done with you, please forgive me, that I fall in Love with you...

Forgive me, that I love you.... forgive me, that I saw something, you didn‘t... maybe you never want to see it....

 

I will nerver forget you...

 

-Regina...“

 

————————————————————

 

Meanwhile in a huge Manor... it was nearly an hour before a wedding, Regina doesn‘t care about much...

she opened the letter and read it:

 

 

„Gina...

 

 

I know that won‘t change anything...

I know it‘s too late for that, but when we met us in the first time, I was attracted to you...

Yes, I fell in love with you the moment, you invited me in your house for the first time....

 

I know, it‘s pathetic....

You are definately not interested in women, and nevertheless I dared a look on you.

And I can‘t deny, that I liked what I saw...

 

I brought Henry back to you, because I never wanted him. And when I wanted him it was too late... I lost him, and you tried everything to hide him from me...

Sure, I mean, what have I ever done for him?! Nothing...

 

Do I love Killian? I don‘t know... No....

It‘s a lie... It‘s pathetic... like so many things I‘ve done....

I don‘t even know, whether I want to marry him....

Maybe only to forget you....

To forget what I feel for you.

 

Regina, I love you... and I yes.... Yes I gave you my heart....

Forgive me....

Forget me....

 

Maybe I‘ll do it a last time... Maybe I‘ll run away... away from him... away from you.... away from myself, if that is even possible...

 

 

-Emma...“

 

 

 

’Shit!‘ Emma thought after she read the letter again and again... and again...

She got up on her feet, headed out of the bathroom, pulled her boots and her red leather jacket on and left the house...

 

———————————————————

 

’Damn!‘ Regina thought... She shivered... she stood up from the sofa, run to the Door and opened it... she almost run out of her house, when she saw a yellow bug parking infront of the path to her house...

 

She waited... she pleaded.... she begged to herself, that she doesn‘t run away again...

 

 

Emma nearly jumped out of her car, slammed the door shut and headed along the path to the manor, when she realised, that the woman of her desire stood infront if her house....

 

 

Regina could saw Emma‘s hard breathing and started to walk to the blonde...

 

Emma moved, too, and looked her in the eyes.... she saw it... it was there...

 

 

Regina reached Emma, and they stopped infront of each other...

 

„Coming or running away?“

 

„Both I guess.... running away from my own wedding... and coming to you....“

 

„I read your letter...“

 

Emma didn‘t answer... she grapped Regina‘s blouse, pulled her closer and kissed her...

 

They entered the house toghether, and fell on the sofa, still kissing...

 

„I want you...“

 

„I need you....“

 

„I love you....“

 

„I love you too, Emma...“


End file.
